


Never Stop

by larrylovesthebooteh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, You Have Been Warned, larry stylinson - Freeform, many tears, mostly angst, very feelsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovesthebooteh/pseuds/larrylovesthebooteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's had a bad past, but thanks to Louis his future is bright. But one day, Harry thinks he's screwed up, what will Louis make of it? Or, Harry breaks something and panics.<br/>Horrible description but the story is better I promise!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Hallooo Larries! Like the description and title say, this is a Larry Stylinson one shot, and so, boyxboy. If you don't agree with that please don't post hate and stop reading right now. In this one shot, Harry is nineteen and Louis is twenty two, so it is an AU in which one direction does not exist. There will be a whole lot of angst and mentions of abuse, plus a couple minor swears. This one might be pretty short, but one shots are generally fairly brief. 
> 
> Sooo that's pretty much it! Don't forget to vote and comment and i hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> -Sydney

~Harry's POV~

The sun was so warm shining in through the huge bay window. It was so perfectly positioned, beaming down on the exact couch I was sprawled across, warming me from the inside out. Yeah, it was nice, but I was still bored as hell without Louis here to share it with me.Though that was expected, seeing as he was one of the most loved, and so, busy, super stars in England, maybe even the world. Today especially, since it was the day he started recording for his newest album.

Louis always said the first day was the hardest, what with the abrupt hard work thrust into his already busy schedule. It wasn't that Louis didn't work hard all the time, hell no, but the days in the recording studio were drastically different than his everyday lifestyle. I wouldn't be surprised if Louis came home late today, beaten and exhausted. I hated it when Louis was tired; he became grouchy and almost impossible to cheer up.

Of course he didn't become nearly as angry as my old boyfriend, no Louis would never. An involuntary shiver ran up my spine, despite the hot rays of sunlight.

My last boyfriend was easily responsible for the last three worst years of my life. You could pretty much say he beat me into silence, abused me into constant fear, and corrupted me into the lies that no one would ever love me. That is until Louis came around.

Even around him I didn't talk much, but he seemed to be fine with it. He was possibly the nicest human being with a heart of gold, despite his sassy tendencies. I loved him with all my physical being, and so did he as far as I knew. He cuddled me as much as was possible, kissed away my tears, and scared away my nightmares. He was my rock, my safety, and I was his.

Louis saved me, not literally but most definitely mentally. I would never be where I was today without him. He knew all about Martin from the scars littered across my body. Granted he was ready to kill the guy when he found out, but I had coaxed him out of it in fear of him getting hurt.

I sighed. Even though I knew he was coming back, it still almost physically hurt when he was away. I had a constant fear of him leaving me one day, but I knew it was unlikely. He was just as whipped as I was, if not more. That didn't stop me from worrying though.

But, my thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard the slam of a door. I scrambled off the couch and ran down the vestibule where my Louis stood, shoulders slumped and face dreary. I didn't hesitate though, coming forward and slipping my arms around his waist, burying my head in his chest. A sigh escaped his lips and he returned the embrace.

"Hi boo." He rasped, voice thick with exhaustion. I squeezed him lightly.

"Hi."

We pulled away after a few seconds, but I reached for his hand. But to my astonishment, my hand barely touched his before he began to walk away, disregarding my arm floating midair. Rejection coursed through me, despite my efforts to stop it. He's just tired. I thought to myself. It's not like he has to hold my hand all the time. 

But he likes to. I added. I shook off the thoughts and followed Louis into the kitchen. He had removed the fitting navy blazer from his shoulders and was currently reaching for a beer from the fridge. My breathing hitched. It always scared me when Louis drank. Not because I didn't trust him one hundred percent not to do anything and not because he ever had in the first place, hell no. He'd barely even reached intoxication while I was around, solely because if me. It was just memories, past experience with a particular angry drunken man intent on making my life miserable.

Louis seemed to see the slight panic on my face and, instead of normally smiling gently and reassuring me, that he'd only drink one, rolled his eyes. "Nothing's gonna happen, I'll be fine." He said tiredly. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to say anything.

Louis trailed off into the living room leaving me to follow behind him like a lost puppy. Even when he was tired, he'd never acted so... So cold towards me before. It kind of hurt.

He plumped himself down on the sofa and stretched across it, several groans slipping past his lips as he did so. I hesitantly approached the couch and made a move to cuddle with him. But to my horror, he shook his head.

"I'm not really in the mood right now love. Maybe in bed, I just want to watch the Donny game tonight." He sighed almost boredly. I couldn't believe it. My eyes filled with unwanted tears as I shakily nodded, walking past the TV defeatedly. I stopped halfway through to try one last thing.

"I love you, Lou." I said brokenly. Louis frowned, craning his neck past my body to get a better look at the telly.

"Yeah, could you move?" he said, irritated. A strangled gasp escaped my mouth and I stumbled backwards, completely forgetting the large TV behind me, and crashing right into it. The flat screen wobbled tremendously before falling with an ear-splitting crash to the floor. Louis gasped loudly, jerking upright. "Wha- what did you do?" he said shockingly.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't m-mean-" I croaked, tears spilling onto my cheeks. Louis marched towards me angrily. No, no, no, no, please. Not again.

"Yo-you- urgh." He cut off with a growl. I whimpered in fear, breathing quickening to fearful wheezes. Louis closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before storming back through the kitchen and hallway. A door slammed and that's when I broke down. Sobs racked my body and I collapsed to my knees. He's mad, he's mad. I kept repeating in my mind. He left, he didn't say it back, oh no. 

My body went into a full panic. He would come back, he would. Maybe tomorrow or later tonight. But... What if it was to hurt me? What if he was drunk? Shit.

I leapt to my feet and sprinted up the stairs, still sobbing relentlessly. I went into our room and immediately closed myself in our cramped closet, a crying mess. This was all too familiar, locking myself in a closet, awaiting my drunken boyfriend to break in at any moment and ruin me. That only made me cry harder. What if he didn't come back at all?

I wept pathetically into my violently shaking hands. I was so scared and hurt. All I wanted was for my Louis to hold me and tell me it was okay. But it was too late for that. He was long gone, physically and mentally. He probably didn't love me anymore. I'm so stupid. If only I had left him alone, maybe he wouldn't be mad, maybe he wouldn't want to hit me.

I sobbed mercilessly and harder than ever. I lost him.

But I faintly heard something through my tears, something like the slam of a door. My stomach dropped. Oh no. I silenced myself immediately, tears still bubbling from my eyes, but no more wails left my lips. He couldn't find me, he couldn't.

"Harry?" his muffled voice called from downstairs. I began to tremble.

"Haarry?" he called again, his confused voice trailing up the staircase. I sniffled, trying as hard as I possibly could to keep the sobs contained. I heard him start to climb the stairs, praying that he wouldn't check here. But of course, I heard the bedroom door crack open. "Harry? Are you in here? Where are you?" It was weird, his voice didn't hold an ounce of the malice it had just a mere fifteen minutes ago. Instead, it was confused, maybe even a little concerned. It's just a ploy. My conscious spoke. Just like Martin always did.

I sniffled quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me, and cowered into one of his old jumpers. It calmed me the slightest with the pure smell of Louis sweet cologne.

Abruptly, his rapid footsteps approached the closet and without warning, he ripped open the doors. I screamed, trying desperately to cram myself in the corner. The sobs ran free once again as I buried my face into my arms. The shaking wouldn't stop. He's going to hurt me. 

I heard him gasp loudly. Hands suddenly grasped under my arms and I shrieked, thrashing against him. He didn't stop though, lifting my spazzing body out of the closet and onto the floor.

"Harry." He breathed before crushing me to his chest. I sobbed into his shirt, desperately trying to break from his grip until I gave up when I was unsuccessful. My breathing had turned into ragged wheezes, so sharp that my lungs began to ache from lack of oxygen.

"Shit." Louis muttered taking my face in his hands I whimpered through my sobs.

"Breathe baby, you need to breathe." He crooned, stroking my cheeks. I couldn't. I was too afraid that he was going to turn on me; any second now I knew he would. Louis sighed, scrambling over to our dresser and snatching my inhaler. Kneeling back down next to me, he pressed the container between my lips. Two puffs and my breathing was slightly normal again, other than my sobs.

Louis pulled me to his chest once more, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Shh darling, it's okay, it's just me." He cooed, running his fingers through my untamed curls.

"P-please don't h-hurt me!" I cried, clutching his shirt for dear life. Louis stiffened, freezing in place.

"What?" he questioned almost appallingly.

"I'm sorry Louis!" I wailed, a fresh wave of tears soaking his t-shirt. "I- I didn't mean it! I-I love you, please don't be m-mad." Louis gasped and pulled me away at that. "Oh my god." He whispered. "Harry."

I sniffed, shaking in his arms. You'd think I'd been stuck in the cold for three hours with how hard I was trembling right now. "I would never, oh my god, I'm so sorry." He croaked, sounding close to tears himself.

"B-but I broke your TV, you w-were tired and I sh-should've let you be." I whimpered confusedly.

"Oh Harry." He crooned and hugged me tight again. "I was tired, but I could never get tired of you. I can't believe I made you think that! I'm so, so sorry. I took all my anger out on you. I don't care that you broke the TV, I barely even look at it and I'd much, much rather spend time with you anyways. I love you, I love you more than anything and the last thing I want you to think is that I could ever even think about hurting you."

My eyes were wide and uncomprehending, but I couldn't feel more relieved. He wasn't mad. He wasn't going to hurt me. He loved me.

I whimpered again and launched myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his torso.

"My baby Hazza." He whispered hoarsely, hugging me just as securely. I buried my head in his neck, sobbing in pure relief. "Don't cry love, everything's alright now" I squeezed him firmly in reply, tears slowing down. They gradually stopped after a couple of minutes of Louis gently rubbing my back and whispering calming words into my ears. His grip didn't lesson even after I began to droop in his hold, putting all my weight on his body like always. After all that crying and panicking, I felt utterly exhausted, and I soon found it hard to keep my eyes open.

I sighed and rested my head on Louis' shoulder while he continued to rock me slowly. He stopped for a second only to slip a nimble hand in my hair.

"You tired baby?" he said softly. I tiredly nodded, snuggling further into his lap. He kissed my temple before standing up with me in his arms. My eyes slipped closed as he set me on the bed, beginning to remove my sweats and t shirt. Once his were removed, he slid me under the covers before joining me in bed. I immediately clung to him, wrapping my arms around him and burying my head into his neck. He returned the gesture, pulling me close and beginning to rub my back gingerly. I lifted my head up, staring into his pretty blue eyes hesitantly. He smiled softly at me before connecting our lips and giving me the sweetest, most emotion filled kiss I'd ever gotten. Louis pulled away after about a minute. "I love you so much." He whispered. I squeezed him lightly.

"I love you too." I whispered, voice raspy from crying for so long.

"I'll never stop loving you." He whispered. "And I'll never hurt you. In any way at all. Or I won't be able to live with myself." I nodded and petted his shoulder gently. He pressed a long kiss to my cheek before we both slipped into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

fin


End file.
